<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Force Majeure by CaptainCaffeine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082106">Force Majeure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCaffeine/pseuds/CaptainCaffeine'>CaptainCaffeine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Pining, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCaffeine/pseuds/CaptainCaffeine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Byleth contemplates a not-so-divine revelation...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first published fic since dinosaurs roamed the Earth... I'm a little nervous! Hope y'all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The monastery was always quieter just before it rained. The only sound for miles were the black heeled boots that echoed against the cobblestones near the heart of the compound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gray sky seemed to bear down on the lone figure cutting a path through the Officer’s Academy; her head down, eyes focused on some distant point beyond her steps. She rounded the corner into the courtyard without even seeing it, guided by pure familiarity. Her pace automatically slowed to a halt before the last door on the right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wind picked up through the corridor, whipping around the columns and tousling her loose, green hair. She shivered, but did not move, only her gaze shifted from her feet to the brass door handles in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vast majority of Garreg Mach’s occupants had long since given up on trying to solve the puzzle of Professor Byleth. To the casual observer, it would merely seem like she was standing in front of her old classroom, inscrutable as ever. The knights of Seiros patrolling the path to the main hall spared her only a hesitant glance before disappearing indoors. There were even those among her former students and colleagues who might have missed the faint quirk of her mouth, or slight narrowing of her eyes. Fewer still would consider themselves qualified to hazard a guess as to what the expression could have meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A distant clap of thunder finally spurred her to take that step forward and open the heavy double doors. Light rain began to fall in the courtyard as she stepped inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the dust and disrepair was cleaned since the monastery came into reuse. To look at it now, Byleth could hardly tell that it stood empty for five long years. It seemed like no time at all had passed since the room was crowded with students at their desks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amidst the stillness, she almost saw the phantoms of familiar faces craning over their shoulders, waiting for her to start the day’s lesson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She passed Marianne’s seat in the back first, close enough to the door that she could disappear quickly the moment the bell rang. In the adjacent row, Leonie would take detailed notes in the smallest handwriting possible to conserve paper. Raphael liked to sit beside Ignatz, and would offer to share whatever food he brought to class that day. Ignatz spent a great deal of time trying to shield his books from crumbs or drips of said food, but never complained. Lysithea preferred to seat herself in the second row. Only the very top of her white-haired head would remain visible behind her stacks of books and numerous reference materials, which only grew taller closer to exams. Hilda was always five to ten minutes late, and liked to switch her seat every so often to keep things interesting. Lorenz, on the other hand, occupied the same desk in the front row every day, always careful to position himself so that he could be seen looking as diligent and studious as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And across the aisle sat Claude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth’s gaze lingered on that particular empty seat a little longer than the others, despite the sudden, painful constricting in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment she saw him, too -- one elbow resting on the desk as he twirled his quill between his fingers, a miniscule smirk turning the corner of his mouth. Vibrant green eyes followed her every movement, and when they were not, they were focused on the wyverns he so loved to doodle in the margins of his textbooks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tore her gaze away with a heavy sigh. Things were much simpler then. His attractiveness was an observation, nothing more. If she admired him, it was because he was --  with the exception of the doodling -- an excellent student. The ache that manifested now used to just be a faint electric buzz that quickly subsided as long as she did not think about it too much. She could easily remind herself that he was a noble, heir to the foremost house in the Leicester Alliance no less. In a few months he’d graduate, leave, and they would probably never see eachother again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the beginning, during those early days when it was so easy to write off that annoying attraction, Byleth hadn’t really thought about how often she actually did just that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, leaning on the edge of her own desk, at the head of the others, </span>
  <em>
    <span>these feelings were symptoms of something else the whole time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She disliked the notion. All her life, she prided herself on her control over her emotions. They never burdened her or interfered with her work, either as a teacher or a mercenary before that. But what followed was the even more unsettling notion that she hadn’t actually been in control at all. Emotions of any kind simply were not there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They only started appearing after coming to Garreg Mach, with the connections she did not even realize she was building. Before she knew it, the people in her life mattered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In one specific case, that was a bit of an understatement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth gripped the side of the old desk with white knuckles, suddenly worried that letting go would mean tumbling past the floor into some unseen chasm. She still could not decide whether the feeling was pleasant or sickening, or both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept trying to pinpoint that moment where it started, but doing so only launched a series of memories replaying in her mind’s eye; those little moments and connections that made one person matter so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were so many, and she remembered them all so clearly. She could still detect the faint blush in his cheeks as he sat across from her at tea on his eighteenth birthday. That quiet smirk from his desk. The grin he flashed her after taking a shot that implemented the new technique she taught him. Their silent language on the battlefield. The dances they shared at the ball. Their chance meeting at the Goddess Tower that same night. Or how he was the only one to approach her, to console her, after Jeralt died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was different now, in ways she never would have guessed. Far beyond giving up her life as a mercenary, discovering she bore a mysterious crest, or losing her father, the most important person in her life. The continent fell to war and chaos in the blink of an eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five years passed that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Byleth, it only felt like a few days, tops. Everyone had changed in the interval, Claude not least of all. That’s where things got most confusing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In retrospect, perhaps it was silly of her to assume they’d just fall back into old patterns. To be fair, most of the time it was reflexive. It wasn’t until she’d see the tight smile touch his lips that she’d realize she was talking to a twenty-three year old as though she was still his teacher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then there was that evening in the stable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The thought caused the vice on her heart to tighten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t even given it a second thought at the time. It was a perfectly ordinary Tuesday afternoon. New cavalry certifications were being issued, which necessitated an inspection of the tack. About halfway through, a familiar voice issued from behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need any help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth still wasn’t quite used to Claude’s voice coming from the figure she saw over her shoulder, so familiar and yet... He was taller, his hair slightly less unkempt. His shoulders had filled out. He’d grown facial hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The years have been good to him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn’t the first time she had thought about it, but she pushed it from her head with practiced ease and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afternoon waned as the two undertook their task; Byleth read the list from the quartermaster and amended it as Claude checked the accompanying equipment. It was a simple enough endeavor, but Byleth could not help noticing something different in the air between them. She could not tell if it was companionable or uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time she dared a glance in his direction, she found he was already watching her, setting off that strange lightning burst in her chest. He’d smile and cast his usual sly wink, and she would force herself to look away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the last item was read and the last corresponding tack was identified. Byleth sighed, tucking the list into her pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dusk already? That took longer than expected,” Claude’s gaze flicked outside as he stretched his arms lazily over his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate your help,” Byleth said, pausing beside him at the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude cast her a small, warm smile. “No problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky was just starting to burst into evening color, silhouetted by the towers of the monastery. The stablehands were dispersing towards the dining hall. After a few moments, the only sounds were the quiet noises made by the horses in their stalls. The professor and her former student simply observed the peacefulness around them in silence, until Byleth felt her eyes dragged back to her companion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, he was already looking at her, but this time he was not smiling. His expression seemed deathly serious, in fact, which was uncharacteristic of him. It made her immediately worry she’d said something wrong, or perhaps something embarrassing was hanging out of her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth cleared her throat. “I hope I didn’t keep you from any important duties,” she said, hastily breaking the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing on my schedule that’s more important than spending time with you, Teach.” He seemed unable to stop himself from smiling again as he said it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nickname finally coaxed a smile to Byleth’s face as well. Whenever he said it, it reminded her that, in some capacity, he still needed her. No matter how much things changed that, at least, she could count on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still that odd kid who enjoys hanging around with his professor,” she said. It was meant to sound blithe and reassuring, or so she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Claude’s expression suddenly changed again. The smile on his face thinned as he turned his body to face her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, huh?” His chuckle was more rueful than lighthearted. His movement was slow and deliberate as he took one step closer, like he’d come across an easily startled creature in the forest. He raised one arm to the doorway behind her, leaning close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth blinked at him, surprised by his deliberate proximity. This close, she could see the darker flecks of green in his irises. She could detect the subtle scent of his cologne, unlike anything in Fodlan. For a long moment, she found herself transfixed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of these days,” Claude’s voice was so quiet she practically strained to hear him, “I really wish you’d look at me like I’m a man and not a boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words seemed to reach into her chest, grip her heart and twist it into a knot. Before she could begin to formulate a response, voices near the edge of the stables caught Claude’s attention and he stepped away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His departure left her wishing he would return. It was probably for the best, however, because the best she would have been able to muster was a stammered, most likely nonsensical reply.  She did not quite understand what he meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not at that point, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In times past, there would be a not-so-quiet voice in her head offering some sort of commentary on the situation. Coming back to herself in the classroom, she felt the absence of that voice keenly. All she heard was rain pelting the window behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a deep breath</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She told herself. It was a poor substitute for Sothis’ guidance, or even her ridicule.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it was that part of her that remained connected to the childlike goddess which finally allowed her jumbled feelings to crystallize. It was a bizarre, if oddly comforting notion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was barely two days ago the army had marched for Fort Merceus. The battle had concluded in a resounding victory, only for the entire fort to be obliterated just moments later by a mysterious and devastating weapon. That alone had left everyone with a great deal to cope with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Byleth, it only compounded a crazy revelation of her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know if he knew, but she was watching him atop her pegasus mount on the rooftops right before the battle. She saw him as he calmly faced off against the leader of the Almyran army, who showed up out of nowhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His technique was flawless. But for the first time that wasn’t what immediately concerned her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something clicked into place as Claude’s sword flashed through the air. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly; the sunlight glinting off his hair and armor, the equanimity in his movement, or maybe it was that it was all one of his schemes and the Almyrans were secretly his allies, revealed with all of his trademark cleverness. Whatever the reason, she suddenly understood something about what he was saying to her in the stables.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as though she was seeing him for the first time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really </span>
  </em>
  <span>seeing him, just as the man he was, and not as the boy he used to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she was madly in love with him. And she had been all this time without wanting to realize it. Because if she did, that meant it was real, and if it was real, she’d have to do something about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just couldn’t figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rain was coming down hard against the window glass. Through the sound, Byleth almost didn’t hear the classroom door creak open. A familiar figure was cut in the doorway when she looked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Teach.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Idiosyncrasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Claude ponders a few things after a puzzling encounter with Byleth...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm baaack! And I guess I'm continuing this? It's Claude's (Khalid's!!!) turn for some introspection, also featuring appearances by Hilda and Balthus! </p><p>Hope y'all enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>“I must be going.”</p><p>Claude cocked his head slightly, watching in bemused silence as Byleth made a beeline for the door. She said nothing more as she passed him, keeping her gaze fixed on her boots. Seconds later, she disappeared into the rain.</p><p>“Right. Good talk.” He said to no one in particular.</p><p>He considered following her. His natural curiosity practically begged him to, if only to see where she had fled. As with most things concerning his former professor, he had to content himself with having more questions than answers. For the time being, at least.</p><p>“She looked upset.” </p><p>Claude turned over his shoulder. Hilda’s arms were crossed over her chest, mouth twisted to the side. She peered up at him with suspicion in her bright pink eyes. “That better not have been <em> your </em>fault. What did you say to her, Claude?”</p><p>“I just said ‘hello’, I swear.” He raised his hands innocently, arranging his face in his most winning smile.</p><p>Hilda regarded him hawkishly, her mouth twisting to the other side before she finally uncrossed her arms. For someone so tiny, she had a knack for appearing absolutely terrifying when she wanted.</p><p>“If you say so. Maybe I’m reading too much into it,” She murmured, “But didn’t she look upset to you?”</p><p>“You’re asking me?” Claude raised an eyebrow. The deflection was instinctive.</p><p>He was surprised when Hilda laughed, “Of course I am, silly. You know her best. You’ve always been able to read through that stony facade of hers.”</p><p>“I suppose I’ll take that as a compliment?”</p><p>“I have to wonder what would be upsetting enough to ruffle <em> her </em>feathers,” Hilda ignored his statement, tapping her chin with one finger. After a moment she shrugged, her usual carefree self. “Well, if you see her, make sure she’s followed up on that supply run I asked her about, okay? Great.”</p><p>For the second time in the past ten minutes, Claude found himself abandoned mid-conversation before he could formulate a reply. Of course, in true Hilda fashion she had done so while managing to foist her responsibilities onto him.</p><p>She hadn’t been completely wrong, though. Byleth was noticeably upset about something, and that was certainly odd. Hilda had always been deceptively good at picking up on little details like that.</p><p>Claude was always careful not to reveal anything more than absolutely necessary, however. He was far more interested in discovering other people’s secrets rather than revealing his own.</p><p>That was part of why he had always found Byleth so fascinating. Or at least what sparked his initial interest in her. Not to be deterred, and never one to back down from the challenge posed by a mystery, Claude made it his mission early on to figure out what made her tick.  Somehow, the more he figured out, the more fascinating she became. Watching a beautiful woman had not been too great a hardship, either.</p><p>While many still considered her inexpressive, to Claude she was practically an open book, even all these years later. It was all a matter of learning how she communicated and finding those subtle idiosyncrasies that betrayed her thoughts. After a while, her mannerisms became a second language to him. He could never predict her, which he enjoyed, but he understood her far better than anyone else in the monastery and derived a small measure of pride in that fact.</p><p>That made it all the more amusing to discover that Byleth was, apparently, studying him as well. Nothing could have quite prepared him for the first time they had taken tea together and she decided to forgo all tact to lean towards him across the table and peer directly into his face for several moments. At first he was not sure what she was doing, precisely, or if perhaps an insect landed in his hair and she was about to swat it.</p><p>“Is my face really that interesting?” He remembered asking. It had taken every ounce of  his composure not to laugh, but could not stop the slight flush that crept onto his cheeks. She seemed really sincere about whatever she was doing.</p><p>“I’m trying to figure you out,” was all she said before she leaned back into her seat and resumed the conversation as though nothing peculiar had happened.</p><p>He chuckled quietly to himself at the memory. </p><p>The rain intensified, picked up by a wind that threatened to push the downpour through the archway where he stood. He cast one final, lingering look at the spot where Byleth disappeared before making himself walk in the opposite direction.</p><p>The chill of the rain melted off him as he stepped indoors, taking the longer, drier route to the dining hall. His thoughts raced, as they tended to do when he was faced with a puzzle. </p><p>He paused them only briefly to make careful note of his surroundings when he reached his destination. The dining hall was more crowded than usual for this time of day, with the monastery residents trying to steer clear of the weather. A few familiar faces cast him a smile or waved as he passed, which never stopped feeling strange. He had been conditioned early on to expect a far less positive reception upon entering a room.</p><p>Even some of the people here had regarded him with suspicion and mistrust at first. That he could handle. It was still better than outright malice. He’d worked hard over the past few years to earn the friendly looks he was now greeted with.</p><p>Again, his thoughts circled back to Teach, as they often did. She was the only one to ever not react to his existence, and for some reason that always felt like a relief. When she did react to him, he knew it was because he earned it.</p><p><em> She’s never run from me, though </em>. The thought weighed him down. Claude frowned as he neared the kitchen area, stopping near one of the tall pillars and half-watching the growing queue for food.</p><p>He froze the image of her face from just moments ago in his mind’s eye, examining each detail carefully and cross checking it with the knowledge of her he’d spent so long accumulating. He recalled her wide eyes, the set of her jaw, the way she gripped the desk she was leaning on. All of those clues meant something he couldn’t decipher.</p><p>This was going to drive him nuts.</p><p>“You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you?”</p><p>And once again Claude’s contemplation of Byleth was cut short. This time Balthus was standing to his left, a tall plate of food in his hand and a grin cracking his rugged features.</p><p>“Sorry, I was a bit distracted,” Claude replied, taking a deep breath to purge the worry from his face. “Mind repeating that?”</p><p>“Nah, that’d take too long, I’d rather talk about you,” Balthus said, “That’s a real serious look on your face, Claude.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” The line slipped easily from Claude’s mouth. This wasn’t the first time he’d deflected a conversation away from his personal wellbeing and it wouldn’t be the last. “This rain really came out of nowhere, huh?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Balthus was not taking the hint. Or he was deliberately ignoring it. “Don’t pretend this is about the weather. I’ve seen that look before.”</p><p>“Oh?” Claude raised an eyebrow, leaning his shoulder nonchalantly on the column.</p><p>Balthus hummed to himself, “Derdriu. Two, no... three years ago? When I passed through town? You were making that <em> exact </em>face you made just now. Remember?”</p><p>Balthus had dropped by, he’d been doing a favor for Hilda’s brother by taking care of some business in Riegan territory. Claude knew better than to ask.</p><p>Claude remembered standing thoughtfully by a large window at his grandfather’s old estate. Now that he was recalling it, he’d been thinking about Byleth then, too. Missing each one of those distinctive quirks he’d taken so long to learn. Feeling adrift without her guidance, her presence. At least until Balthus’ booming voice from the doorway distracted him.</p><p>“That’s an odd thing to bring up,” Claude shrugged. “Especially something that happened so long ago.”</p><p>“I thought it was pretty odd, too. You’re usually pretty laid back, it’s kind of weird to see you all grim like that.” Balthus stated, “I remembered thinking to myself ‘what in the world could he be thinking about so intensely?’”</p><p>“Dare I ask what explanation that mind of yours concocted?”</p><p>“If I had to guess,” Balthus shot him a knowing look, “I’d say it was about a girl.”</p><p>“A girl?” Claude laughed, keeping his voice deliberately light, “With this war going on, I’ve barely had enough time to myself to breathe. When am I supposed to find any to spend on a girl?”</p><p>This time, Balthus shrugged, “Doesn’t mean I’m wrong,” He said. “You’ll recall, I know a thing or two about what it’s like to pine for a lady you can’t have. We should chat about this again sometime.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s not happening.”</p><p>“Aw, You sure?” Balthus chuckled through feigned disappointment, “We could get some drinks. You could pay for them. It’d be fun.”</p><p>“You know I’d love to, but I actually have pressing business to attend to, but I’m actually off to go ask…” He quickly scanned the room for someone he knew wasn’t there, “...Bernadetta about something.” </p><p>“Whatever you say, Claude.” Balthus, replied over his shoulder, already starting to stroll away.</p><p>Claude shook his head in silent amusement at Balthus’ broad form retreating into the crowd, already loudly engaging someone else in conversation.</p><p><em> Never a dull moment at Garreg Mach </em>. Claude pushed off the column, making his way to the door.</p><p>The rain was beginning to let up as he stepped outside again, clouds giving way to a subdued sunset. Twinkling stars had just begun to arrive overhead as he descended the steps heading towards the first floor dormitories. </p><p>Claude took a deep breath, enjoying the cool breeze on his cheeks. Absently, he ran his fingers over his breast pocket where he kept a silver ring adorned with a simple emerald gemstone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>